wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sargeras
|Przynależność = Płonący Legion (lider) Panteon (wybraniec, dawniej) |Stanowisko = Wybraniec Panteonu (dawniej) Stwórca Płonącego Legionu |Lokacja = Siedziba Panteonu Wypaczona Otchłań |Status = Wieczny (do ) Uwięziony przez Panteon (od ) |Rodzina = Aman'Thul (brat) Eonar (szwagierka) Golganneth (bratanek) |Uczniowie = Kil'jaeden (prawa ręka) † Archimonde (lewa ręka) † Aggramar |Instancja = Siedziba Panteonu |Dubbing = Rick Wasserman }}Sargeras jest twórcą i liderem Płonącego Legionu. Wywodzi się on z tytanów vanir, i został wybrany do obrony światów, które stworzyli; był czempionem Panteonu, a jego celem była walka ze wszelkimi tworami Władców Pustki. Sargeras zmienił się przez milenia. Kiedyś służył swej rasie jako strażnik i obrońca, lecz wkrótce stał się największym wrogiem tytanów. Sargeras robi wszystko, by przeciwstawić się dziełu stworzenia i niszczy to, co tytanom udało się osiągnąć przez lata swej działalności. W konsekwencji tych działań stał się on panem zła, zniszczenia, oraz mistrzem wszystkiego, co demoniczne, przez co pomniejsze istoty odczuwają lęk w obecności tytana i często uciekają na sam jego widok. Biografia 'Czempion Panteonu' Sargeras był potężnym gigantem ze stopionego brązu, który dowodził armiami tytanów, był czempionem sprawy Panteonu. Tak, jak i reszta z jego rodzaju, był altruistą, kierował się wyłącznie sprawiedliwością i nie potrafił wyrządzać zła. Zadaniem czempiona było pokonanie i uwięzienie hord demonów zamieszkujących Wirującą Pustkę, dzięki czemu zło nie mogłoby zniweczyć tytanicznej wizji porządku wszechświata. Przez tysiąclecia sumiennie wykonywał on swą misję. Podczas swej niekończącej się krucjaty przeciw złu wszechświata, Sargeras zdawał się być coraz bardziej załamany i przytłoczony chaosem, jaki powodowały wszystkie złe istoty. Podczas gdy jego smutek narastał, on sam został wezwany do rozprawienia się z kolejną grupą starającą się zaburzyć porządek: nathrezimami. Ta demoniczna rasa wampirycznych lordów (znanych również jako Upiorni Władcy) podbiła kilka zamieszkanych światów, pętając ich mieszkańców i zwracając ich ku cieniowi. Podstępni natherezimowie kierowali całe narody przeciw sobie poprzez wzbudzanie nieopanowanej nienawiści i nieufności. Sargeras z łatwością zwyciężył nathrezimów, jednak został głęboko dotknięty przez ich plugastwo. Wstrząśnięty złem demonów, a w szczególności nathrezimów, Sargeras rozpaczał i stopniowo popadał w depresję. Gdy wątpliwości i rozpacz opanowały jego zmysły, utracił wiarę nie tylko w swą misję, lecz i w tytaniczną wizję uporządkowanego wszechświata. Ostatecznie zaczął uważać, że porządek jest utopią i, że chaos i bezprawie są jedynymi absolutami w mrocznym, samotnym wszechświecie. Jego bracia, tytani, próbowali odkryć przed nim błędy jego myślenia i uspokoić szalejące weń emocje, jednak Sargeras odrzucił ich optymistyczne wierzenia, uważając je za naiwne oraz utopijne. Opuszczając szeregi tytanów na zawsze, Sargeras wyruszył, by odnaleźć swoje miejsce we wszechświecie. Mimo, że Panteon opłakiwał jego odejście, tytani nigdy nie przewidzieli, jak daleko posunie się ich utracony brat. 'Upadek Sargerasa i Świt Płonącego Legionu' Z czasem szaleństwo pochłonęło ostatnie strzępy szlachetnego ducha Sargerasa, a on sam zaczął winić tytanów za fiasko stworzenia. Decydując się odwrócić ich działania we wszechświecie, obmyślił utworzenie niepowstrzymanej armii, która skąpie fizyczny wszechświat we krwi. Przekonany, że tytaniczne porządkowanie wszechświata było nienaturalne i ostatecznie odpowiedzialne za plugawą naturę demonów, Sargeras zdecydował się na zawsze zniweczyć ten porządek. Był przekonany, że jedyną drogą, która prowadziła do naprawy błędów popełnianych przez tytanów, było zniszczenie wszystkich światów, które ci ukształtowali i na których ustanowili ład. Sargeras wędrował po Wirującej Pustce, uwalniając wszelkie rasy demonów, na które sam wcześniej polował i które więził. Stał się on znany jako „Wielki, Mroczny Bóg Bezimiennej Otchłani” i podporządkował sobie uwolnione demony i użył ich do sformowania niezwyciężonej armii gigantycznych rozmiarów – tej, która później zasłynęła jako Płonący Legion. Demony pokłoniły się przed nieskończonym szaleństwem mrocznego tytana i poprzysięgły mu posłuszeństwo, oraz zaoferowały swą służbę. Jednak pośród licznych istot, które mu służyły, żadne nie były dostatecznie sprytne i żadne nie posiadały wystarczającej mocy, by stać się dowódcami armii tytana. Sargeras poszukiwał rasy, która będzie kierować jego armią. Na planecie Argus, Sargeras odnalazł rasę, która spełniała jego wymagania – eredarów - rasę wysoce inteligentnych istot z naturalnym talentem do magii w licznych jej formach. Tytan objawił się trzem największym przywódcom eredarów, Kil'jaedenowi, Archimonde'owi i Velenowi, by przedstawić im swą ofertę: nieopisana moc i prestiż w zamian za ich inteligencję oraz wierność. Chociaż Velen miał wątpliwości, Kil'jaeden i Archimonde szybko przystali na warunki tytana. Velen i jego poplecznicy uciekli, z czasem stając się rasą draenei. Resztę eredarów opanował mrok, przez co stali się oni esencją koszmaru: eredarami man'ari. Sargeras rozkazał Kil'jaedenowi Zwodzicielowi odnaleźć najmroczniejsze rasy we wszechświecie i wcielić je w szeregi Legionu. W tym czasie Archimonde Plugawiciel miał dowodzić demonami w walce z każdym, kto śmiał przeciwstawić się woli tytana. Teraz, gdy armie były zgrupowane i gotowe do działania na każde, najmniejsze choćby, skinienie Sargerasa, wyzwolił on swe szalejące siły na pustkowia Wielkiego Mroku. Od tej chwili nie wiadomo, ile już światów zostało pochłoniętych przez Płonący Legion i spalonych w ich przeklętej, Płonącej Krucjacie. 'Pierwsza Inwazja na Azeroth' Sargeras i Legion stali się w pełni świadomi istnienia młodego świata Azeroth z powodu lekkomyślnego używania magii tajemnej przez tamtejsze nocne elfy, wtedy właśnie Sargeras zapragnął nieskończonej energii jaką dawała Studnia Wieczności. Elficka Królowa Azshara i jej lud, Wysoko Urodzeni, używali magii dla rozrywki. Czując wielki potencjał Studni Wieczności i wiedząc, że nasyci on jego nieposkromiony głód magii, Sargeras zebrał Płonący Legion na eterycznych rubieżach Azeroth, dopiero wtedy Wróg Całego Życia skontaktował się z Azsharą. Królowa Wysoko Urodzonych była oszołomiona i przytłoczona wielką mocą Sargerasa. Podczas rozmowy z nią i jej doradcą, Xaviusem, tytan użył subtelnej formy mentalnej manipulacji, dzięki czemu widzieli oni w Sargerasie boga. Azshara zgodziła się otworzyć mu wejście do świata Azeroth, jeśli w zamian będzie mogła skorzystać z jego wiedzy i energii (co więcej, sądziła, że ją poślubi). Tak rozpoczęła się pierwsza inwazja na Azeroth. Archimonde i wielki władca otchłani Mannoroth wdarli się do Kalimdoru, rozrywając świat na kawałki i wysysając każdą uncję energii, jaką tylko zdołali odnaleźć. Sargeras zaś oczekiwał w Wirującej Pustce, by Azshara wzmocniła portal, przez który mógłby przejść. Jednak w ostatniej chwili nocne elfy, wspierane przez ludzi lasu Cenariusa i smoki Alexstraszy, zebrały swoje siły i wznieciły rebelię przeciwko Wysoko Urodzonym. Wydały im wielką bitwę, która zniszczyła Studnię Wieczności i obróciła większość kontynentu w niwecz. Obrońcy Azeroth zapłacili wielką cenę za wypędzenie demonów z powrotem do Wirującej Pustki, jednak ostatecznie misja Sargerasa, po raz pierwszy w historii, nie powiodła się. Jednak ponieważ portal do Wirującej Pustki zniknął w monstrualnym błysku energii magicznej, siły trzymające światy razem oszalały, wywołując implozję Studni Wieczności. Wielką część Kalimdoru pochłonął ocean, a tam, gdzie niegdyś znajdowała się Studnia, pozostał jedynie gigantyczny, oceaniczny wir, później nazwany Malstromem. W cyklu Wojna Starożytnych Krasus, Rhonin i Brox przenieśli się w czasie, by móc pomóc półbogowi Cenariusowi i smoczym Aspektom w walce z Płonącym Legionem. Po raz kolejny, w nowej chronologii, pierwsza inwazja Sargerasa na Azeroth nie powiodła się, sam zaś Sargeras był w połowie drogi do Azeroth i zginął. Richard A. Knaak we wcześniejszym wywiadzie powiedział: :W świecie Azeroth zginęła jedynie fizyczna forma Sargerasa. Został on wrzucony do limbo, tak można by to ująć, jak chciał Blizzard. W innym wypadku z pewnością natychmiast by wrócił, aby znów spróbować zniszczyć Azeroth. „Zginął” było określeniem użytym z rozmysłem. 'Aegwynn i Medivh' thumb|Aegwynn walcząca z Sargerasem Około dziewięć tysięcy lat po Wojnie Starożytnych Aegwynn sprawowała nieustanną pieczę nad Azeroth, niszcząc demony gdziekolwiek tylko je znajdowała. Sargeras widział w niej realne zagrożenie, lecz wiedział również, że łatwo można nią manipulować. Mroczny Tytan postanowił wysłać swych demonicznych agentów na wielki ubój smoków. Demony zdążyły zabić liczne smoki, gdy jednak Aegwynn pojawiła się i pomogła wielkim bestiom. Razem zniszczyli demony zanim te wyrządziły nieodwracalne szkody. Gdy Aegwynn zbadała obszar, odkryła wyrwę, przez którą agenci Legionu wkroczyli do Burzowych Szczytów. Używając tego portalu Sargeras wkroczył do Azeroth w formie awatara. Mówi się, że awatar ten został nasycony częścią duszy Sargerasa, która go kontrolowała. Strażniczka Tirisfal nie zwlekała z atakiem, jednak Sargeras nie stawiał oporu i pozwolił magini zniszczyć jego fizyczne ciało. Jednak gdy zginął, duch Sargerasa wdarł się do wnętrza ciała Aegwynn i ukrył się, pozostając niezauważony przez wiele lat. Nieświadoma skażonej obecności w swym ciele, Aegwynn pochowała fizyczne ciało Sargerasa w grobowcu, który cisnęła głęboko w mroczną toń oceanu. Lata później Zakon Tirisfal poinformował Aegwynn, że jej czas jako Strażnika dobiegł końca i poprosił ją, by udała się do Dalaranu, aby wybrać swego następcę. Aegwynn nie podporządkowała się rozkazowi Zakonu, decydując, że tylko ktoś z jej linii będzie odpowiedni. Odnalazła wielkiego maga i doradcę króla Landena Wrynna, Nielasa Arana. Uwiodła go i powiła z nim syna. Wtedy to duch Sargerasa przebudził się i posiadł umysł nienarodzonego dziecka Aegwynn. Tak narodził się Medivh, syn Strażniczki Aegwynn. Gdy Medivh osiągnął czternaście lat, jego moce Strażnika przebudziły się, wpędzając go w głęboką śpiączkę, która trwała dwadzieścia lat. W tym czasie Sargeras powoli przejmował kontrolę nad Strażnikiem i, gdy Medivh wreszcie przebudził się, mroczny tytan niemal całkowicie nim zawładnął. W swym nowym ciele Sargeras skontaktował się z orczym czarnoksiężnikiem, Gul'danem, przywódcą orków ze świata Draenor – świata, który został odkryty przez jego adiutanta, Kil’jaedena, kilka pokoleń wcześniej. Medivh wyruszył na Czarne Bagno i na odludnych, południowych rubieżach Azeroth otworzył Mroczny Portal, umożliwiający orkom stały dostęp do planety. Orcza Horda Gul'dana przekroczyła wyrwę, wypowiadając wojnę ludziom z królestwa Azeroth. Charakter Medivha zmienił się kompletnie podczas śpiączki, co zauważyli jego przyjaciele i krewni. Matka Medivha, Aegwynn, wtedy wygnana z królestwa za sprzeciwienie się Zakonowi Tirisfal, odkryła, co zrobił Sargeras i ruszyła, by skontaktować się z królem Llane'm i jego generałem, lordem Lotharem. Lothar wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia i musi zniszczyć Medivha, aby zapobiec dalszemu wyrządzaniu zła przez Strażnika. Uczeń Medivha, Khadgar, pomógł Lotharowi i orczej emisariuszce, Garonie, przeniknąć do mrocznej wieży Medivha, Karazhanu. Mimo niewiarygodnej mocy, udało im się zaskoczyć Medivha i zabić go w podziemnym sanktuarium. Sargeras łaknął zemsty na królestwach ludzi za śmierć Medivha i oczekiwał, że orkowie ruszą przez portal, by zniszczyć ludzi. Mimo że orkowie rzeczywiście przekroczyli portal i wyrządzili wielkie szkody królestwom ludzi, plan Sargerasa ostatecznie zakończył się fiaskiem ze względu na wczesną śmierć Medivha. Tytan chciał porzucić ciało Medivha i raz jeszcze wkroczyć jako awatar, jednak zabrakło mu czasu, by tego dokonać. 'Los Sargerasa' Gdy Medivh zginął, część ducha Sargerasa, która go posiadła, została uwolniona i rozproszona. Duch ten został wysłany w bólu z powrotem do Wirującej Pustki. Po dziś dzień nie wiadomo, co naprawdę stało się prawdziwemu ciału Sargerasa i jego awatarowi. Wielu wierzy, że jego duch przetrwał, łaknąc zemsty na jedynym świecie, który oparł się potędze Płonącego Legionu. Brann Miedziobrody jest niemal pewny, że prawdziwy Sargeras nigdy nie postawił stopy w Azeroth, wskazując, że prawdziwy Sargeras wciąż ukrywa się gdzieś w Wirującej Pustce. Kierując się tą teorią podczas Wojny Starożytnych, moc Studni Wieczności była potrzebna, by stworzyć portal dostatecznie silny, aby Sargeras mógł wkroczyć do Azeroth, a jego stworzenie wymagało mnóstwa czasu. Portal, który sprowadził Sargerasa, z którym walczyła Aegwynn, stworzony został przez garstkę demonów i powstał w ciągu kilku minut. W wywiadzie Chris Metzen i Micky Neilson powiedzieli, że „''on gdzieś tam jest”'', że „''nie możesz go pokonać”'' i że „''on nie będzie długo czekał”''. 'Spotkanie Gul'dana z Sargerasem' thumb|Sargeras (a przynajmniej iluzja go przedstawiająca) widziany w przebłysku wspomnień [[Gul'dana w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne]] Orczy czarnoksiężnik Gul'dan wierzył, że Grobowiec Sargerasa kryje niewiarygodną moc, o której powiedzieli mu zarówno Medivh, jak i eredarski demon Kil'jaeden. Gul'dan próbował zagarnąć grobowiec dla siebie, jednak gdy dotarł do niego, awatara Sargerasa tam nie było, a zamiast niego czekały tam zastępy demonów, oszalałych od długiego uwięzienia. Demony te ruszyły, by rozerwać Gul'dana na kawałki, jednak umknął przed pierwszym atakiem. Właśnie wtedy Gul'dan zobaczył Sargerasa (a przynajmniej jego iluzję) śmiejącego się zeń i zrozumiał, że był tylko jego pionkiem, głupcem. Teraz, gdy wiedział, że nie dotrze do Oka Sargerasa, a zamiast tego zginie w grobowcu, opisał swą historię runami za pomocą własnej krwi. Niedługo potem demony doścignęły go i zabiły, używając jego czaszki jako punktu skupienia dla demonicznej mocy. 'Legion' Wiele lat później Płonący Legion rozpoczął trzecią inwazje na Azeroth. Poszukiwacze przygód którzy zbliżyli się do Grobowca Sargerasa podczas bitwy pod Broken Shore zostali natychmiast zabici przez "Spojrzenie Sargerasa", zaklęcie, po którym następuje wiadomość: .http://www.wowhead.com/spell=181559/gaze-of-sargeras#comments Siły Przymierza i Hordy Azerothu dowiadują się, że jedyną nadzieją na pokonanie Legionu jest znalezienie Filarów Stworzenia, potężne artefakty stworzone przez tytanów Pantheonu zdolnych, aby zamknąć portal wewnątrz Grobowca Sargerasa. Świadomi tego, że mieszkańcy Azeroth poszukują Filarów Stworzenia, Sargeras osobiście wysłał Thar'zula by poprowadził armię demonów na Karazhan aby uniemożliwić im poznanie lokacji Filarów.Quest:Hiding in the Stacks Wygląd Sargeras jest istotą wielką ponad wyobrażenie. Jest w całości pokryty płonącym kostiumem z czarnych, stopionych płyt. Wściekle tańczące płomienie otaczają jego głowę formując gęstą burzę włosów i rozwianą brodę. Para rogów wyrasta mu z czoła, a z tyłu ciągnie się płonący ogon, pozostawiający ognisty ślad. Umiejętności Sargeras nie walczy fair. Walczy nieczysto i dąży do celu tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Nie walczy również samotnie. Ma on miliardy demonicznych sług, gotowych oddać za niego swe życie. Jako dawny Czempion Panteonu, Sargeras jest niemal niewrażliwy na fizyczne ataki. Jest on również wysoce odporny na ataki magiczne. Jego naturalne ataki są potężniejsze niż innych tytanów. Demoniczny wpływ otoczył ciało Sargerasa płomieniami i dał mu kompletną niewrażliwość na magię ognia i spaczenia. Ciało Sargerasa płonie demoniczną energią, podpalając wszystko na jego drodze. Otaczające go płomienie powoli podnoszą temperaturę otoczenia do pięćdziesięciu stopni w każdym kierunku w promieniu tysiąca mil. Efekt ten może mieć niszczący wpływ dla naturalnego środowiska. Gdy ma ze sobą hordę demonów, Sargeras przeważnie rozpoczyna walkę od rzucenia na siebie powiększenia osoby, przemieszczenia, przyspieszenia, zbroi maga i tarczy maga, plus spowolnienia na tyle osób, na ile zdoła. Jest on największym zagrożeniem w walce i nakazuje swym podwładnym skupić się na najpotężniejszym celu aż do jego śmierci lub przynajmniej wyeliminowania z walki. Następnie wybiera kolejnego najpotężniejszego wroga i postępuje dalej aż do zwycięstwa. Sargeras jest również śmiertelnie niebezpieczny w walce wręcz. Nie ma on problemu, by jego ochroniarze zrobili mu miejsce, by mógł dotrzeć do najgroźniejszych wrogów. Gdy jakimś cudem zostanie ranny, Sargeras rzuca drzwi wymiarów, by zwiększyć dystans i wyleczyć rany. 'Moce' thumb|Sargeras czy Kil'jaeden? Dokładne moce Mrocznego Tytana nie są znane. * Telepatia – umiejętność porozumiewania się ze sługami, jak – przykładowo – z Mannorothem i Archimondem, z Pustki * Iluzja – utworzenie fałszywej wizji, jak w przypadku wizyty u eredarów * Niewrażliwość na broń śmiertelników i ograniczona niewrażliwość na broń nieśmiertelnych – topór stworzony przez Cenariusa dla Broxigara był w stanie go zranić, lecz nie wywarło to większego efektu, natomiast moce Duszy Demona nie wywarły żadnego efektu – jak i kompletna niewrażliwość na magię ognia i spaczenia. * Liczne umiejętności magiczne. * Umiejętność spoglądania w świat śmiertelnych oczami wybranego sługi – jego „dar” dla Illidana. * Kosmiczna wiedza – jako dawny tytan, Sargeras najprawdopodobniej był świadomy istnienia okrutnych Starych Bóstw. * Umiejętność wchodzenia w ciała śmiertelnych – pozostał w ciele Aegwynn przez prawie tysiąc lat – i przejmowania nad nim kontroli – Medivh. * Ogniste ciało – ciało Sargerasa płonie demoniczną energią, podpalając wszystko na swojej drodze. Płomienie buchające z jego ciała powoli podnoszą temperaturę otoczenia do 50 stopni w każdym kierunku w promieniu tysiąca mil. Efekt ten może mieć niszczące skutki dla klimatów naturalnych. * Jego stopiona zbroja może wypalić oczy przeciwnikom tytana. * Siła setki smoków była ledwie ułamkiem siły Sargerasa, jego moc równała się niemal mocy zamykanego portalu w Studni Wieczności. * W porównaniu do Sargerasa, Mannoroth i Archimonde to pchły. Może to być odniesienie zarówno do mocy, jak i wzrostu. * Nosi on przerażający, złamany miecz, Gorribal. Rozwój postaci W oryginalnej wiedzy, Sargeras został wysłany na konfrontację z okrutnymi eredarami przed rozprawieniem się z nathrezimami. Zostało to zmienione przez nową wiedzę, według której eredarowie i inne rasy zostały przemienione w demony właśnie przez Sargerasa. Pierwotna jego rola była mało znacząca w wiedzy, był upadłym władcą demonów, którego mroczne dziedzictwo zostało użyte przez Medivha do manipulacji Gul'danem. Stopniowo powieści i gry rozbudowały jego rolę do stania się głównym wrogiem w wiedzy. Związane artefakty thumb|Sargeras walczący z Aegwynn - fanart Sargeras miał liczne bronie: * Wysadzane Klejnotami Berło Sargerasa – ten potężny kostur był używany przez Sargerasa w nieznanych celach, lecz wiadomo, że mógł on otwierać portale. Został on skradziony przez Ner'zhula i użyty do otwarcia portali, które zniszczyły Draenor. Jego późniejszy los nie jest znany, jednak pamiętając los Ner'zhula po wejściu w wyrwę, berło mogło wrócić do Kil'jaedena. * Gorshalach – Sargeras dzierżył ten miecz, gdy był jeszcze Czempionem Panteonu. Rozpadł się on na dwie części, gdy Sargeras oszalał. Przekuł jeden z dwóćh fragmentów w swoją obecną broń, Gorribala, podczas gdy drugi fragment został zabrany przez Aggramara i przekuty w Taeshalacha. * Oko Sargerasa – nie wiadomo, czy to jego prawdziwe oko, czy tę błyskotkę miał, gdy został „zabity” przez Aegwynn, chociaż zostało ono opisane przez Branna Bronzebearda jako „ostatnia pozostałość jego pokręconej formy”. Wydaje się, że miało ono umiejętność skupiania magii w jedną destrukcyjną siłę. Zostało zniszczone w Dalaranie, gdy zakłócono zaklęcie Illidana. * Atiesh, Wielki Kostur Strażnika – tej broni używał Medivh. Sargeras sprawił, że zamieszkał ją potężny demon, gdy on sam posiadł Medivha. Demon wciąż zamieszkiwał kostur, nawet gdy został on roztrzaskany. Demon obecnie znany jest jako Atiesh, Ręka Sargerasa. Musi on zostać zabity, by oczyścić kostur. * Nienazwana włócznia Sargerasa, którą miał, gdy Aegwynn walczyła z jego awatarem. Opisano ją, jakby nieustannie krwawiła – wierzy się, że była ona połączeniem Gorshalacha i Wysadzanego Klejnotami Berła Sargerasa. Linki zewnętrzne Zmiany w patchach * Referencje Galeria Sargerasthedestroyer.png Sargeras5.jpg Sargeras1.jpg|Sargeras Sargeras4.jpg|Sargeras Sargeras Good.jpg Uwagi * Zobacz także: Grobowiec Sargerasa * Sargeras może być częściowo wzorowany na Sargonnasie, bogu z Dragonlance. Poparciem tej tezy jest przedstawianie Sargerasa z byczymi rogami, podczas gdy Sargonnas był bogiem minotaurów i też przeważnie był przedstawiany z rogami. * Głosu Sargerasowi użyczył Rick Wasserman, który użyczył go również Imperiusowi - postaci z Diablo III - oraz Amonowi - głównemu antagoniście w StarCraft II.thumb|Oko Sargerasa ukryte w jego Grobowcu * Możliwe jest, że Sargeras był „mistrzem”, o którym wspominali Varimathras i Xavius. Może to wskazywać, że Sargeras stoi za Szmaragdowym Koszmarem i wydarzeniami, które wydarzyły się w okolicy Bitwy o Undercity. **Jednakowoż dla Xaviusa może on był Starym Bóstwem, gdyż Malfurion Stormrage odnosi się do starych sił z podziemnego świata. en:Sargeras da:Sargeras de:Sargeras es:Sargeras fi:Sargeras fr:Sargeras hu:Sargeras it:Sargeras no:Sargeras Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Zdrajca Kategoria:Tytani